


Devouring Oneself

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi thinks Uruha has two outstanding body parts, and comes up with an idea on how to combine them. As a result, he gets his own private porn show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devouring Oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the oral fixation square on my seasonofkink card. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is actually going on in their lives. All I know is what they share in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real people and events is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

For a moment, Aoi stopped playing and just watched Uruha. They were sitting in Uruha's studio, since it was always such a hassle to get Uruha to visit Aoi. If Uruha didn't want to come to Mt. Fuji, Mt, Fuji had to come to him instead, Aoi reasoned.

Uruha was hunched forward over his guitar as he practised his solo for the new song, lips slightly pursed in concentration. Some guitarists made weird faces when focusing, Aoi had seen... and he thought he was blessed with a guitar partner who just made sex faces. It was just a little distracting. 

Uruha looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." Aoi couldn't quite stop looking at Uruha's mouth. Those plush, plump lips that were so soft and warm to kiss, and looked so good wrapped around his cock. It made Aoi horny just thinking about it.

"Doesn't look like 'nothing' to me." Uruha's upper lip curled slightly in a tiny smile. "You have something on your mind... and it's not music."

"Oh, it's music all right." Aoi grinned. "The music of moaning."

Uruha rolled his eyes. "Really? We're trying to figure out our guitar parts for this song, and you think about sex?"

Aoi shrugged. "I always think about sex."

"I know." Uruha didn't actually sound displeased, though. "What it is this time?"

Aoi's gaze flicked back to Uruha's mouth, and for some reason the weirdest idea came into his mind. 

"Have you ever tried to suck your own cock?"

Uruha's eyes widened. "Eh? No... Why?"

"I don't know. I just... I just thought it would look so hot, seeing you do that..."

Uruha blinked slowly. "O--kay." Aoi could almost see the cogs turn inside Uruha's brain. "Have you?"

"Nope. Never thought of it."

"So why now?"

"Just... something about your mouth makes me have all kinds of dirty thoughts."

"I can see that." Uruha looked pointedly at Aoi's groin, where a tent had risen. "We're not going to get more done before you've had your way, are we?"

Aoi swallowed. Just the thought of actually getting to witness Uruha do this made his cock throb. "Yeah... Bedroom?"

Uruha put his guitar aside. "I don't think it's physically possible, and I'll probably break my back in the process..."

"No, no! It can be done!" Aoi protested, getting to his feet to follow Uruha to the bedroom. "I've seen it in porn."

Uruha laughed. "Of course you have."

"What? Just because I happen to watch more porn than you? Nothing wrong with that."

Uruha turned around and pulled him in for a kiss. "Nothing wrong with that at all. Maybe you should consider inviting me over for it, though..."

"But then I don't need to watch any." Aoi started unbuttoning Uruha's wrinkled shirt.

 

 

Aoi stroked Uruha's cock slowly, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. Even if Uruha hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about it from the start, he was now hard and moaning. 

"Let's move down a bit," Aoi said, nudging Uruha towards the foot end of the bed. "There... that should be enough."

"Okay... What now, Mr Expert?" Uruha licked his lips and Aoi just knew he did it on purpose, to tease him.

"We fold you up... and I'll help you..." Aoi grabbed a quick kiss before settling between Uruha's legs.

Uruha looked amused as he pulled his knees up towards his chest, and Aoi smirked at him. Aoi grabbed Uruha's ankles and raised them over Uruha's shoulders, a little further, a little more, until Uruha's weight was resting more on his shoulders and neck, not too unlike a pretzel...

"Good, you really are flexible," Aoi mumbled, and leaned over to the side to get a better view. The tip of Uruha's cock was less than an inch from his lips. With a little more stretching, it should be possible, Aoi thought. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"Not yet," Uruha breathed, and closed his eyes. His cheeks were a little flushed, either from the strain of the position or from excitement, Aoi wasn't sure. He hoped that it was from arousal and a newly awakened interest in this little 'experiment'. "Let me get used to it..." A few moments later, Uruha's cock was visibly closer after his back muscles had relaxed and adjusted. 

"Try it," Aoi whispered. "Stick your tongue out and lick it."

Uruha opened his eyes and looked almost surprised at how close his cock was. He opened his mouth, and Aoi couldn't stop the little moan that escaped him as he watched the tip of Uruha's tongue tentatively move over the slit. 

"How does it feel?" Aoi breathed.

"Strange..." A small smile curved Uruha's lips. "But," he licked at the head of his cock again, this time swirling his tongue around it, "kind of nice."

Aoi knew Uruha always stretched before and after running, and before the lives, and he'd seen first-hand that with patience and careful pressure, Uruha was very flexible. But this was like a dream come true. He shuffled as close to Uruha as he could, his knees touching Uruha's upper back to give him some support, and gently pushed Uruha's arse a little further towards his head. "Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?"

Uruha didn't reply with anything other than a low moan when he could get a little more of his cock within reach, now able to lick around the crown and tease the frenulum. After a few more moments he closed his lips around the head, giving Aoi an excellent show of sucking his own cock.

"Yeah, baby, do it," Aoi moaned, feeling like he was going to come just from watching. "Don't stop... Suck it. Suck your cock... Do it like you do it for me, feel how fucking good your mouth is..." Aoi couldn't stop talking dirty now, not even if he'd been paid to. Just seeing the flush on Uruha's cheeks, the way they hollowed as he sucked, the glimpses of pink tongue as Uruha licked around the head, teasing himself closer and closer to orgasm...

Then Uruha let the head of his cock slip out and he looked up at Aoi. "Touch me," Uruha breathed. "Help me come."

"Fuck yeah." Aoi made sure he was supporting Uruha's back with his own body so he could keep his position, and reached down between Uruha's spread thighs to stroke him. With the added pleasure of Aoi's hand, Uruha's moans grew louder, more unrestrained, and Aoi could hear in his voice just how close he was now.

"Fuck, Uruha... Come... Please come, on your face, in your mouth... Let me see it." Aoi tightened his grip a little - just like he knew Uruha enjoyed it this close - and stroked him a little faster. 

It was only a few seconds before Uruha let out a groan and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, and Aoi watched as white pulses of come landed on Uruha's tongue and lips.

"Oh god, Uru," Aoi whispered hoarsely, stroking him through the orgasm, milking every last drop of come from Uruha's cock onto his lips.

For a few seconds Aoi couldn't stop staring at Uruha. He watched him close his mouth and actually swallow his own come, and Aoi thought he was about to explode himself. 

He did, somehow, have the wits about him though to help Uruha unpretzel, gently letting him roll his lower body back down onto the bed. But as soon as that was done, Aoi grabbed his own cock and moved up to stroke it over Uruha's face. "God... Fuck... So hot," he mumbled, gaze flickering between Uruha's eyes and the mouth he'd just witnessed do something so filthy and forbidden...

Uruha grinned, and just as Aoi came, raised his head to let Aoi come on his half open mouth, just the tip of his tongue peeking out.

Breathing heavily, Aoi sat back on his heels, wiping the last drops of come on his thumb. He brought it to his mouth to lick it off, because damn, if Uruha could swallow his own entire load, then surely Aoi could manage this.

"So," Uruha asked after a little while. "Was it like you thought it would be?"

Aoi shook his head, smiling. "No, it was much better."

"Next time, it's your turn."

"Mine?" Aoi stared at Uruha. "You mean you want to see me suck my own cock too?"

"Yes. Now I do." Uruha gave him a challenging look. "Or aren't you flexible enough, getting stiff in your old age?"

Aoi punched Uruha's shoulder. "I'm not that much older than you!"

"Ouch, did I touch a nerve? Then prove it!" Uruha pulled Aoi down for a kiss. "Otherwise I won't do this for you again..."

Aoi groaned. Fuck. He'd do anything to watch this show again. Even sucking his own cock.


End file.
